The present invention relates to an electronic register wherein selection between the normal registering mode and the single item registering mode for executing classification and registering of sales data for single payment according to payment type may be easily made by operation of keys. In general, an electronic register has the single item registering mode for issuing one receipt sheet by inputting an amount paid for one item by an amount key and operating a department key and the normal registering mode for issuing one receipt sheet by sequentially inputting amounts paid for a plurality of items and operating a payment type key.
When it is necessary to increase the number of items corresponding to a department key in the single registering mode, for example, when it is required to increase the number of items as in a restaurant, the number of item number keys must be increased accordingly.
When the electronic register is operated in the single registering mode, a plurality of keys corresponding to the item may only be operated for registering one item. For example, when a single customer purchases a number of items, a plurality of receipts are issued each corresponding to each of the items purchased. For this reason, switch from the single item registering mode to the normal registering mode for registering a plurality of items on a single receipt have been impossible.